My Dream come true
by Chichi4mangaHero
Summary: As 2 certian characters enter my life the only person that can help is my best friend, we may only be human but damn we're crazy, we're teleported into the Naruto world and now we're animemated, what a day. I hope you enjoy I'm not very good at summerys
1. Chapter 1

My Wish Upon A Star Chapter 1

I decided to write a new story :D Because my old Naruto one didn't do well _"

Anyway, this story is going to be about me and my best friend, I hope you enjoy please R&R if you can.

As soon as I get some reviews I promise to Update. ~On with the desclaimer~

Me:Naruto would you do the honours ;3

Naruto:Sure !, Chichi4mangaHero Does not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Me:Except!?

Naruto:Except herself!

Me: Yeah,believe it!

Naruto:HEY!

* * *

Friendship lasts forever, well that's what I've been told.

And Love,it can grow and bloom just as fast as it can wither and die,but as long as you believe and work hard both can be the best thing that ever happened to you.

* * *

Hot, too hot,damn I hate the sun! I said to myself sitting up lazily. It's 7am already, to early, I groaned lying back down with a grunt. I Hate mornings!

After another moment of hesitation I sat up swinging my heavy legs over the side of my bed, getting up slowly I let out a long yawn before making my way down to my Living room which was all the way across the other end of my house.

My house is huge! Well not for me but my friends say so...anyway back to me getting up...

I finally made it into my kitchen after collecting all my school stuff as my cat followed me around the house, "Runty go away I'm trying to let the dog out for a freaking pee!" I groaned as my cat 'Runty' scratched at the door meowing, she's a strange cat, always wanting attention in the mornings.

Anyway my morning went normal, having breakfast, getting changed,washing my face,and doing my annoying hair.

Then finally getting into my annoying bus, which was now, sadly being invaded by stressful year nines -_-", you see in my school there a three years of high school and then 2 years in 6th form, im year 11 (last year in school) and the year nines are little shi*s thinking they own the school, well most of them.

"Sam!" I screeched to my best friend as we ran to each other in our slow motion world hugging, "Cheyenne!" she called back grinning as she hugged/attacked me. Most people think me and my friends are wierd, annoying each other, being loud, dancing and running around like children, well that's just us. I have quite a lot of friends but my best will always be sam she understands me like we're lost relatives.

We watch naruto together all the time, her favorite is Sasori and Shikamaru, and mine are Deidara and Itachi (fangirl scream xD)

School went as normal, stupid lessons and our worst enemy 'ART', we like are it's just the mean and strict teacher we hate.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted to my mum, who strangely didn't reply. "Helllllooo?" I said peeking through the side of the door into my living room. I looked around noticing a note on the kitchen table.

'Hey cheyenne, we're away for a weekend, your brothers are at their friends I picked them up from school and shawnees (my little sister) is with us, we left you money if you need anything go to town and buy some,we'll phone you tomorrow. Love mum.

I sighed, mothers..."ahh" I said as an idea came to my head, "naruto time" I smiled petting my cat before running to get my brothers laptop (I don't have one, sadly).

I quickly found my favorite episode ever, I love watching it again somethimes just to remember the good old days, "finally" I smiled sitting down.(Its the episode where they are about to capture Gaara).

I kept watching as Sasori and Deidara were on their way to the village hidden in the sand.  
Suddenly my cat began hissing at the screen, "hey shush im trying to watch cat!" I said facing her as she continued backing away. "What's wrong?" I questioned looking back as the screen began blinking on an off and the picture began to fade. "No, no no nononono!" I moaned desperately shaking the little laptop before it finally fell silent and black.

"Damn" I groaned hanging my head in shame, "Stupid laptop" I said lying my head down on it as I rocked back and forward. Suddenly a bright light hit me, it was only about three seconds long, but it felt like ages and the screen flashed bright yellow before making a squeaking noise and falling silent one more.

"I hate my life" I moaned as I once again started rocking back and forward being all angsty. "Runty come here" I said looking around for her before turning around to see a flash of red and yellow at the corner of my eye.

"Where are we?" I heard a voice ask, I quickly turned to find some formilure faces staring at me with furred eye brows. "no" i laughed getting up in shock "I'm dreaming" I laughed pointing at them, "I wish" the slightly smaller red head replied.

I quickly stepped back, "how, how did you get here" I said with wide eye's as the two figures glanced at each other, "I'm Deidara and this is Sasori un" The blond said looking worried "no your not, who set you up?" I said now standing at the door watching them with hard eye's.

"No one we got here, we don't know how" Sasori said looking around. "yeah, un" Deidara added.

"Don't make me laugh, your not real, I'm dead, am I dead?" I said shaking my head. "No,un Don't worry" Deidara said stepping forward.

"NO stop leave, you can't be real that's impossible" I said, "Apparently not" Sasori said also stepping forward.

"How can this happen,to me?" I questioned. "No idea, un we saw a bright light blacked out and somehow woke up here standing and watching you be all angsty, un" Deidara said facing my cat who was staring at him with wide eye's.

"Hey! I wasn't being 'angsty' I was...being depressed" I said looking away. "Sure" Sasori sighed.

I sighed back sitting down and rubbing my temples, "fine, what do we do now?" I asked looking at them as they sat down on my couch. "Dunno, stay here I guess un" Deidara said as runty had found a new liking to him and was purring as he petted her back.

"ok but no killing people, pets or blowing stuff up" I warned looking at Deidara who nodded. "What's your name?" Sasori asked looking at me...I hesitated.

"We don't need to get comfortable" I smiled.

"Yes but, If something happens we can't just shout un,help...girl" Deidara said looking up from the cat.

"Cheyenne" I said flatly. "Hm?" Sasori asked leaning in.

"Cheyenne" I said huffing.

"Wierd name" they both said facing each other.  
An idea popped into my head, "wait here, cat!" I pointed at her "watch them" I said running to get my phone.

I dialed the number jumping around excitedly "hello?" a voice asked.

"Hey sam? Its me! Omg you need to come over here Now! It's amazing, just ask if you can sleep over!" I screamed into the phone. "I heard a sigh before a faint yes as I hung up the phone with a little too much force.

"Right, the two of you need to hide...behind the sofa go!" I said pointing behind them.

"Why, un?" Deidara said confused, "because my friends coming over and she loves you, now go" I said running back and forth happily. (I do that when im exited).

They walked behind the couch awkwardly before sitting down. I waited for 2 hour before the door bell rang making me jump.

"SAM !" I shouted pushing her into the living room "where have you been?, eating a three coarse meal or what!"

"What is it, mess,why did I come here?" she asked I jumped around like a retard before calming down and smiling like a freak.

"I think it's because of us" Sasori said standing up, "who are they...?" Sam asked shocked, "Ohhhhh you know" I said grinning.

"Their cosplayes right?" she asked turning to me, "what's that un?" Deidara said tilting his head slightly.

"Cheyenne is this what I think it is?" sam asked as her face changed, "I think so" I said, she burst out speaking with joy "How is this even possible" she said not as a question more from joy.

We quickly hid in a corner as Deidara and Sasori looked at us like we're retarded. "Ok what do we do, how can 2 anime character actually be here?" sam asked looking back and forth between me and the 2 figures staring at us.

"I don't know, but I think we should enjoy it while it lasts, someone must love us up there" I said pointing to the ceiling.

* * *

We all talked for a while, we had to explain what everything was which took hours..."So how are we going to get back" Sasori asked sitting across from us.

"I have no idea" I said from the kitchen as I was making pizza for us all. "Mess make me a cheese sandwich and a glass of milk" sam shouted at me, "make your self lazy ass" I said back, "shut up peasant " she answered back.

"Why do you call each other that un?" Deisdara asked with a wierd expression. ...I peeked around the corner to find sam facing the floor, "she's shy " I laughed "No i'm not fat mess" she said back annoyed.

"righhh" I said sarcastically. "Pizza's ready" I sad putting it on the table before grabbing a piece.

"What's this" Sasori asked inspecting the food, "Pizza, its like bread with tomatoes and cheese" I smiled giving sam a piece. "Where's my milk?" she said holding out her hand and facing away like she was disgusted.

I sighed getting up to go get it, "Lazy mess" I said once I entered the Kitchen, "I heard that peasant" sam shouted through the door.

* * *

"Right your sleeping here, try not to touch anything and don't go anywhere" I warned as they now sat one on the sofa one on the floor with their ready made beds. "Ohhh cheyenne all the feels!" sam said tackle/hugged/killed me, "Sam can't...breathe" I whispered as she let go.

We just left the room when we heard a click, and a shout, "God damit" I said opening the door to find a shocked Deidara and Sasori holding a pink laptop (my mum's) staring at me, "What did I tell you?" I said putting my hands on my hips like a mom would do when she finds her kinds doing something naughty.

They looked at each other, then back at me smiling. "What's going on peasant?" sam asked behind me.

I quickly took the laptop from them when my cat attacked me letting the Laptop hit Deidara on the head before lading in his pillow. "Auch, un" I moaned.

I managed to get my cat of who was now clawing the the PC "Get off Runts" I said trying to push her of only for her to bite me and return.

Without warning the Laptop turned on and the white lite appeared,but this time even brighter making me cover my eye's.

"What the hell is going on!?" sam asked holding on to me as suddenly the wind started to pick up.

After that I blacked out...

* * *

I shot up a little too quick, only to bang my head on something hard. "Damn it" I hissed getting up slowly to avoid the branch in front of me. "What, where am I?" I asked myself.

I looked around to find that I was ...IN A TREE! I quickly held on for dear life shaking, "Oh damn,ohhhh crap" I said looking down.

"Hey, you what are you doing up there?" I voice asked from not to far away.

"Emm well long story, can you help me down...please" I said looking around for who ever spoke.

My eye's widened at who was standing at the bottom of the tree still,reading his book.

"Omg Kakashi" I said shocked, "That's me,how do you know my name" He asked looking up, I looked away.

"Can I come down first" I half smiled as I began to slide of the tree branch I was sitting on.

"Why don't you just jump down?" He asked looking up confused. "I would if I could"

"You have enuf chakra" he chuckled, "Yeah,yeah in my dreams now get me" I was cut of as I feel straight towards the ground.

"au" I said as I was caught being held by the one and only, "thanks" I said getting down. "You technically fell" he smiled.

I looked away with empressement before realizing where I was and what just happened.

I started to panic looking around, "what time is it?" I asked looking back at Kakashis face focusing on his lazy eye.

"It's..." He thought for a second before answering "It's 7pm,why?" He asked focusing back to be as he was reading his little book.

"No reason, thank you Kakashi" I said quickly bowing 'it's supposed to be respectful I think' before hurrying off to find sam. 'I have to find her fast before she causes trouble, damn' I thought running around aimlessly not even noticing where I was going.

"Sam!" I shouted "SA..!" I was cut off by a loud scream and a thud. 'oh sam' I thought shaking my head and running to find her.

"Let me go" I heard as I turned to find a shocked Shikamaru and a very crazed sam on the floor hugging his legs as she whispered something to herself.

"Sam, let him go!" I said pulling her legs with failed attempt.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru she's just exited to meet you, Sam let gooo" I said rubbing the back of my head before pulling at her legs again my heels digging into the dirt road she was lying on.

She began hugging him tighter and rubbing her face against his leg now, "sam you need to stop your creeping him out, SAAAMMM!" I said desperately, looking Shikamarus flustered face as he struggled to shake her off.

With a poof I fell backwards hitting my butt in the floor with a yelp as Shikamaru teleported away next to me, "heehhe I think you should leave before she get's up" I whispered as he nodded.

"Ok, but I have a question, who are you,you know my name attack me in the streets and wear wierd clothes?" he asked looking back to sam to make sure she wasnt up jet.

"All is answered in time" I smirked tipping the top of my nose to make it sound like I was misteri~ouuus whooooo~~~~.

"Your wierd" he said turning to leave, "I know" I said walking to sam to kick her so she wakes up.

"See you around" he said with a quick wave before poofing away.

I sighed kicking sam again as she was lying on the floor her face red and lifeless at the same time, I guess this is her fangirl side I laughed.

"sam get up mess!" I shouted kicking her again, "he's gone" I added but before I could kick her again she sprung up looking straight at me with shock.

"Yesss? I asked worried, "Omg omgmomgomgomg that was amazing I actually touched Shikamaru wooop!" she said hopping around, "clam down people are watching" I said holding her still.

She stopped but her face was still lit up with a wide grin which I only frowned to, "guess who I met?" I said my excitement building.

"WHO?" she asked holing my shoulders as well now, "Kakashiii!" I squiled jumping around, she quickly joined in as we now looked like complete idiots jumping around like children as people walked by trying to avoid us at all costs.

"How did we get here?" she suddenly asked stopping her little jumping dance.

"I have no idea, but let's just enjoy it and maybe we should act all mysterious and wierd" I smiled, " we already are wierd, but I agree with the knowing all part, I wonder what episode we're in?" she said looking around.

"Same" I simply said, 'what's that?" I asked smelling a wierd but beautiful smell of...noddles.

"Hmmm" smells nice though let's have a look" she said heading of into the direction of the wonderful smell.

I started humming as we reached a small building...thing, "Do you have any money?" Sam asked looking back at me, "nop" I smiled as I stepped next to her.

"Let's go anyway maybe we can make a deal or something" I said smiling as we stepped past the little pieces of fabric (I have no idea what they are).

"Welcome young lady's what can I help you with?" the old man asked smiling as he gestured us to a seat.

"We'd love to try something,but we have no money" I said looking down.

"Oh that's alright this one's on me,it's your first try isn't it so ill give the honour of your first delicious ramen" he smiled handing us a bowl of beautiful sparkling beef ramen.

"Than-k you so much" I smiled bowing, sam looked at me then understood and also bowed quickly.

"No bother just remember to bring money next time, enjoy" he laughed turning back to prepare some more.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice ask, I turned to see the one and only Naruto sitting there gobbling his what seemed 5th bowl of ramen, 'i didnt even notice him here' I thought.

"ermmm" I thought looking at sam for an answer, 'we couldn't tell him our real name that would make people even more confused. She shrugged looking past me back at Naruto.

I thought quickly before answering, "My name is...Saeko and this is...Miyuki" I smiled unsure.

"Nice names my name is" he was cut of by sams loud mouth, "Naruto hi nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand, he was shocked before nodding with a smile and them looking at her hand.

She pulled it away slowly, "Oh sorry I was just shocked" he smiled shaking her hand. (I don't know, do they shake hands ? xD im worried ).

I sighed shaking my head, "how do you know my name?" Naruto asked looking back at us, 'damn i want to try my ramen!' I shouted in my head as my eyes kept swaying back at my steaming bowl of deliciousness.

"We've heard of your, noble deeds" I smiled 'god that sounded posh' I thought to myself.

He nodded going back to stuff ramen into his mouth. "Let's eat!" I said smiling at my bowl.

I looked over at sam who had already started devouring her bowl. *Anime sweat drop*

Then I noticed, 'my skin its wierd, omg im animated' I thought shocked as I looked around my body, touching my hair and harms in worry.

"What's wrong?" sam asked beside me, "Look at you" I said rubbing her cheeks together.

Her eye's widened as she dropped her chopsticks, "we're like anime aren't we?" she asked shocked I nodded standing up to look at my full form.

"Wow this is awesome" I laughed spinning around, "I know WOOP!" she said also spinning around as she felt her own hair.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked aquardly, "spinning" I answered smugly as I stopped trying to stand still but my eyes were still spinning so I tripped stumbeling over like a drunk.

"Oh ch...Saeko" she corrected herself, "this is the best day ever" sam said as she stopped ploping down beside me with a giggle.

"I know sam,I know" I said lying down on the floor like an idiot.

Naruto looked down at us laughing as he finished his bowl of ramen before staring at ours.

"NOOOoo don't touch" I said jumping quickly to grab my bowl, "mine" I said looking at him giving him a death glare, he shrunk back in his seat.

'Finally' i sighed lifting my sticks to my hungry mouth, "hey you, what are you doing?" an annoyed voice asked, 'god' I thought angrily "IM EATING GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted angrily as I realized who it was I got up into my seat.

"Calm down" he huffed down sitting down beside Naruto, "Neji?" sam asked beside me 'here she goes again'

"Hm?" he asked looking over at her, "wow" she sighed smiling as she continues eating.

I huffed lifting my noodles again 'now' i smiled in my head, "how do you.." I cut him off throwing away by bowl, "know your name?, we're wierd like that, god dammit i was trying to enjoy my first ramen" I shouted in his face as I grabbed sams arm storing of leaving my spilled first ramen 'well maybe next time' i thought angrily bowing before exiting the 'restaurant thing'.

"Where are we going?" sam asked looking around.

"I have no idea but im tired lets find somewhere to sleep" I sighed walking around to try and find a big tree or some shelter to sleep under.

"I wonder where Deidara and Sasori went?" Sam asked as she looked back at me, "I know" I said worryingly smiling at her.

'We're in Naruto' I thought 'my dreams have come true yeah!'.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^

This is my first attempt at a story we're im involved, please R&R I will update as soon as I can promise.

And maybe you can check out my other story's, only if you want, anyway im blabbering on hope you liked it :D

~Chichi4mangaHero


	2. Chapter 2 Coping

Coping Chapter 2

Writing my second chapter WOOP! I appreciate all comments and anyone who reads this ^^

I'll try doing a longer chapter and update as fast as I can enjoy here's the disclaimer...who should do it...?

I have an idea anyone who wants can send me a comment saying which character should do the disclaimer in each chapter^^, but for now I'll use the main characters, so here you go...Sakura, Warning for language.

The beginning of the chapter is a little boring, but it'll get more exciting.

Sakura: Chichi4mangaHero does not own Naruto or any of its characters except her and her friend.

Me: grrrr

Sakura: What's wrong?

Me: nothing...'YOU!'

Sakura: ok *smile*

Me: 'she's soooo dead WHAHAHAHAHhahah *evil laugh*

* * *

"Cheyenne I'm cold and tired, where are we going to sleep?" Sam asked moaning beside me for the 10th time.

"I don't know keep looking for somewhere to sleep a tree or something" I huffed back looking around, we were still walking around like headless chickens looking for somewhere to sleep at 10 o'clock at night, great I know.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" Someone asked behind us, we turned to see a lazy eye staring at us.

"Oh just walking around freezing to death" I said avoiding his eye.

"Oh alright" he said turning away.

"NO wait! we're looking for somewhere to sleep any ideas?" I said walking up to Kakashi.

"If you want I could ask the Hokage if she could buy you a Hotel room but you'll have to pay her back or she'll get angry" he said with a smile.

I glanced at Sam who nodded at me, "ok let's go" I cheered as we began walking on either side of him as he lead us to the Hokages Tower.

"Soooo" I said trying to see what he's reading.

"Hmm?" He asked glancing at me before moving his arm away so I couldn't see what he was reading.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked casually, he looked confused before answering.

"Who do you mean?" He asked looking at Sam and then back at me.

"You know, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Anko and the rest of your gang" I smiled, but my smile slid of my face as I saw Kakashi stand still looking shocked.

"How, how do you know them?" he asked standing in front of me in a second, I stepped back and he in turn stepped forward.

"Well I..." Now its my turn to need help from Sam, 'damn now I'm an idiot' I thought glancing over at Sam to see her looking back at me with a worried shrug.

"We've heard about you and your friends help around the country" I smiled nervously.

He gave me another glance and stepped away to continue walking, I let out a long sigh as Sam walked up to me helping me up from my slouched position.

"That was close" Sam whispered walking beside me as we where walking behind Kakashi who was once again reading his 'dirty' book.

"We're here" Kakashi said giving me and Sam a little scare as we where still talking and didn't see him stop.

"be quiet and follow me, do not talk back to Lady Tsunade she's...complicated" he said as he started to walk again.

We nodded as we continued following him inside the building.

We continued for another few minutes before standing in front of a large wooden door.

"Stay here I'll tell you when your allowed in" he said knocking at the door, he waited before hearing a quiet 'enter'. He walked in closing the door behind him.

"What are we going to say, look at us we're a mess" I sighed.

"Speak for yourself" she giggled, I huffed giving her a serious look.

"Ok I'm sorry, I don't know what to do, but I think we should act like we're not ninja, it would be much easier" she said, I nodded.

We heard some talking before Kakashi opened the door once more, nodding at us we stepped in standing in the middle of the room scared that we're going to be asked a lot of questions.

'Wow this is Tsunade'...I thought as the woman sitting at the desk was looking us over.

Her assistant Shizune only smiled once as she was excused outside the room with the little pink pig in her arms.

You hear in the anime and manga that she's scary and ill-tempered well let me tell you all that is true, you would think 'ohh right she's just an old woman with a bad attitude' but oh no wait till you stand here as she gives you an intimidating stare, and her power is overwhelming as her eyes harden, this is some scary shit.

"What are your names?" she asked getting straight to the point.

I answered first "Saeko" I said looking straight into her eye's.

"I'm Miyuki" Sam said giving me a glance before settling her eyes back on Tsunade.

"Kakashi has informed me of your situation and I will give you a Hotel room to sleep in" she said, I smiled looking at Sam who also looked happy.

"However" at that word our faces dropped. "You will have to answer all my questions truthfully" she said looking at Kakashi and then back at us two.

We nodded as she mustered us to the two seats in front of her desk.

"First I want to know who you are what you're doing here and what are you wearing?" she asked looking at out unusual clothing.

"We're...travelers, we don't really belong to a village, and our clothes, well" I looked at Sam.

"We made them ourselves, with spare materials, designed them aswell" she said giving Tsunade a little nervous smile.

"You'll have to get changed them people will be confused or even scared of what you're wearing, I'll send someone with you tomorrow to go buy some clothes", she said writing something down on a piece of paper.

"But we have no money" I said glancing at the paper she was writing on, "Well I'll lend you some but you'll have to pay it back, im sure you'll find a job of some sort" she answered back handing us the paper, I read it.

"Who are these people?" I asked, on the paper it had a list of people I didn't know and some words about how they should look out for us and a signature from her.

"Their trusted people, they will help you around, and give you some money meet them tomorrow at the village gates, I will send Kakashi to get you tomorrow, just remember to be polite" she said giving us a stern glare before getting out a bottle of saké from under her desk.

"Now go, Shizune!" she yelled, the called woman came in.

"Yes lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"Give these two a double room in the nearby hotel, and don't forget to also give them a village map" Tsunade said gulping down her first glass of sake.

"Yes" she bowed opening the door for us with a smile, "I would leave lady Tsunade will need her 'quite time' now" she said, me and Sam glanced at each other before getting up.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" I said bowing, Sam also bowed before hurrying out with me in tow.

* * *

We made it to the Hotel quite quickly, as Kakashi lead us. We were looking at the map of the village as we stopped in front of the Hotels reception desk.

"The Hokage has granted these two to stay here as long as they need" Kakashi stated handing the receptionist a piece of signed paper from the Hokage.

He nodded handing Kakashi a key. "Hope you have a nice stay" he smiled, I smiled back but his smile was quickly replaced with a frown 'fatty' I thought sticking my tongue out at him.

Kakashi hit me on the head before handing me the keys, "be polite, your room is on the key" he said, he then turned walking out of the building reading his book once again.

We reached our room after some confusion and a few jokes on the way. "Finally I'm shattered" Sam smiled turning the key to open the door slowly.

She turned on the light and hurried in with a smile, "It's quite small but oh well" I sighed closing the door behind me. There were only 3 rooms, one bathroom, a double bed room, and a living room combined with a little kitchen.

"Im going to bed" Sam stated heading in to the bathroom, "that's..." I was about to tell her when she groaned and walked back out, "I know, I know".

We quickly settled into our beds after finding some spare plain white t-shirts to sleep in. "Hey Sam?" I asked looking over at her from across the room, our beds were two single ones one on the right of the room one in the left.

"What mess?" she asked tuning around, "theirs no need" I huffed laughing.

"isn't this great, I've always dreamed of this happening to us, I'm still worried how we got here and why" I said with a worried expression, she nodded.

"I know, but im so excited to see Shikamaru and all the others" she squeaked her face spreading into a wide and quite creepy smile.

"Calm down we'll find them tomorrow sleep now" I said turning around and switching of the light.

"Oh Cheyenne all the feels" she said with glee, I huffed "alright Sam chill, I think we should call each other by our anime names from now on, just incase someone hears us" I said glancing behind me to find Sam giving me a nod and also turning around.

"Night" I said.

"Night" she whispered back.

* * *

I woke up with a stir a the sunlight flooded into the room and into my face, I groaned slapping my hand over my face, did I mention I hate mornings.

"Come on girls get up Shizune is expecting you ready in 10 minutes" A male voice stated not to far away.

I opened my eyes shielding them from the sunrays, "Kakashi, is that you?" I asked sitting up.

"Sure is" he said not looking up from his little book as he stood at the doorway.

"You know that's a little pedoish you standing there watching us sleep, why didn't you wake us up early?" I asked standing up stretching.

"You were sleeping peacefully, why interrupt" he smiled looking up.

"Perv" I whispered, going across the room.

"Sam, you fat mess get your lazy ass out of bed!" I shouted kicking and shaking her, "Hm?" she mumbled sitting up.

"We're needed" I sighed getting out my dirty clothes from yesterday.

"What's he doing here?" she asked pointing at Kakashi who was still reading his book, "being a pervy mess" I sighed.

"Oh I think I just made up a new word ha" I laughed proud of myself.

"Get out" Sam yawned pointing towards the door, "or do you want to watch us?" she asked Kakashi with a smirk.

He blushed a little as he left closing the door behind him, "was that a blush, did I just see the son of the white fang BLUSH?!" I smirked imagining his face with a laugh.

* * *

After getting changed and cleaned up we headed outside, "where we going?" Sam asked as we stood outside the hotel.

"Waiting for our escort to take us shopping Miyuki" I said like it was the most normal thing on the word.

She huffed yawning, "here you are ladies sorry for the wait I was held up by lady Tsunade she had a hangover Shizune said scratching the back of her neck in apology.

"It's fine, let's go" I said. She nodded as she began walking "where do you want to go first?" she asked looking at me and Sam.

"Clothing store, ninja one if possible" I sais looking back at her.

"I thought you weren't ninja?" she asked looking confused, "yes well their comfortable and theirs nothing against self-defence" I said after a little thought.

She nodded heading round a corner, "here we are" she smiled proudly.

"Alright it's only a shop no need to act all powerful" I said blankly but inside I was laughing at her expression as her head hung low.

"Good morning what can I help you with?" A young woman asked from the desk across the room.

"Just looking for some clothes" I smiled looking around all the options, 'wow so many clothes' I thought.

"Alright just pick something and try it on" the woman smiled going back to whatever she was doing.

I collected some items, shoes,tops, sandals, and different types of skirts and trousers.

I'll try these on don't go causing trouble" I said giving Sam a hard glare, she nodded looking at some trousers.

After trying everything on I decided on a short black skirt that had it's sides split open to move and some grey shorts under it, I also picked out some normal baggy ninja pants to lounge in and some t-shirts with the Konoha sign on it, for my top I chose a top with low short sleeves that hung town the sides of my arm and a ninja net vest top underneath, I also brought two pairs of normal black ninja sandals and two little pouches for around my right thigh and left upper arm, and a bigger one for around my hips. I also brought a jacket just incase it got cold and some extra pants and stuff.

After buying it all I waited for Sam as she came out the changing room with some stuff I only saw some tops and trousers in her heap of clothes she held.

"That's all" Sam smiled handing it to the lady, "thank you" she said handing Sam the back and accepting the money from Shizune.

"Can we go to a weapon store?" I asked Shizune as she walked out the shop, "sure" she smiled walking ahead of us.

"What did you get?" I asked Sam as she walked beside me carrying her two bags of clothes.

"Stuff" she smirked, I huffed and continued to follow Shizune.

"Hey" I heard Sam say, I turned to see she had stopped to talk to a confused Kiba, 'oh Sam' I thought walking up beside her.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked looking at both of us. Akamaru barked in addition.

"Oh hey Kiba these are two travelers coming to stay here, this is Saeko and Miyuki please be nice to them". Shizune smiled standing behind us.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kiba" he smiled holding out his hand, I looked as Sam who stood completely in shock, "Shake his hand" I urged her nudging her arm.

She snapped out of her shock faze and shook his hand shyly. I smiled petting Akamarus head, "oww your soooo cute" I squeaked hugging him.

Akamaru barked proudly kinda giving Kiba a smug look, Kiba only huffed a slight blush on his face. Sam joined me as she continued to pet Akamarus soft fur with sparkly eyes.

"Hey Kiba" a voice said heading towards us, "Shikamaru hi whar brings you here?" Kiba asked him, "I was just," he stopped in shock seeing Sam, 'oh hell no' I thought hanging on to Sams arm. She looked at me and then back to Kiba realizing who joined us.

"Hi" she simply said as she stood up, Me and Shikamaru sighed in relief her crazy time if over.

"Saeko look their besties" she squealed into my ear, I understood what she meant smirking I walked up beside Kiba who was too engrossed with his conversation with Shikamaru he didn't notice.

After a little whistle to pretend I didn't know I did anything I 'anciently' fell sideways shoving Kiba into Shiakamaru.

I heard a gasp before the world stood still to see Kiba giving Sikamaru a big smooch on the lips from tripping over.

They both landed on the floor beside each other, confusion and shock written all over their face. I giggled looking over at Sam who had fallen silent.

Her face was stunned and red, "Miyuki you ok?" I asked tapping her shoulder she suddenly jumped and flew backwards with a huge nose bleed hitting into the nearest person who was sadly a flustered Sakura.

"Hey get off" Sarkura squirmed underneath a pale blood covered Sam. I watched the two boys get up with a little struggle.

Sam quickly got up staring at Sakura with anger. "Hey mess shut up I just witnessed one of the best things of my life and you ruined it" she screamed into her face, Sarkura got up in shock.

"What who are you?" she asked confused at Sams outburst, "your worst enemy" sam smirked back punching her across the face, I theirs one thing Sam has wanted to do in her life it's to punch Sakura across the face and probably kill her.

Sakura landed with a thud onto the dirt floor knocked out, "just you wait you little pink.." I cut Sam off holding her from killing Sakura, sure I would love to see her dead but not here with lots of people watching in shock.

I dragged her off as Shikamaru and Kiba left in a hurry to get away form the crazy and raging Sam.

"Right chill Sam we'll kill her some other time lets get some weapons" I said as we walked into the weapon store.

Her eyes lit up dangerously, 'here she goes' I thought watching her pick out some kunais and looking at them like she was going to murder someone.

I picked out two katanas, some kunais ans shurikanes and some food pills just in case.

Sam picked out one katana and also some kunais and other wierd weapons.

"Let's go practise" Sam suggested after we brought the weapons, I nodded looking at Shizune, "Alright I have to go though look at the map it'll tell you where to go make sure not to kill anyone I'm off to see Tsunade good luck" She said bowing and hurrying off.

"Great now we'll never find it, I can hardly read a map and your to lazy" I huffed looking at the map in confusion.

"hey Im not that lazy" Sam moaned at me, I looked at her and she looked away in shame, "yeah I thought so" I smiled looking back at the map I did not understand.

We looked around asking for directions with no avail, "this is going to take years" I sighed defeated.

"Do you need help?" Someone asked suddenly beside Sam, "wow man personal space" Sam said jumping back from her spot.

"Sorry" Shikamaru sighed "what a drag" he added looking at us.

"Did you hear that?" sam whispered "jup" I said back, she suddenly burst out with glee hugging Shikamaru quickly before standing beside me in shock.

"I'm sorry I got excited" she whispered with a slightly pink face.

"Let's go" he said heading off, we followed, Sam gripping onto my now dead arm.

"Let go your going to rip it off" I said squirming to get free from her grip.

"He said his famous line, omg it was amazing" she said smiling like an idiot.

"We're here" Shikamaru said turning to us as we stood up straight.

"Thanks a lot" I smiled going to sit on the soft grass, Sam joined me lying down.

"I thought you wanted to train?" He asked standing over us, "yeah not right now" I sighed lying down.

"Ok I'll leave them" he said about to turn away, Sam grabbed his ankle, "wait noooooo train with me" she pleaded like a small child.

"Fine" he sighed stepping back to let Sam stand.

"What do you want to train?" he asked, Sam looked confused down at me "I dunno never trained in my life" she smiled sheepishly.

"Really? well you both seem to have a lot of chakra even without training" he smiled a little making Sam stutter.

"I wouldn't do that" I stated, "why?" he asked confused.

Sam tackled him to the ground hugging his poor leg.

"That's why" I laughed.

* * *

After struggling to get her of Shikamarus leg he tought us a little chakra control which was surprisingly simple to learn its like when your about to punch someone all your energy goes into your fist, all you have to do is to control that energy into any part of your body, might sound a little confusing but that's how I see it.

"Right try and hit me" He said facing us, we looked at each other before heading into separate directions towards his winging our Katanas, I sung my two and sam her one.

We continued until we were literally dead, well me and Sam, Shikamaru didn't even break a sweat.

"I'm going now, you're getting better keep practicing" he said teleporting away.

"How are we going to get home?" Sam asked lying down beside me.

"I have no idea" I laughed as my panting finally calmed down, "Let's get moving it's getting dark" I smiled getting up.

"Hey you promised me my milk remember?" she huffed, I sighed in reply as I began to walk towards...home I think.

We reached a little grocery shop that surprisingly was still open, "HI" The man at the counter greeted, we smiled at him and walked down the aisle looking for some bread,milk and other essentials.

"Oh I can't wait" Sam smiled hugging the milk like it would save her life *anime sweat drop*.

"Is that all?" the man asked putting it all into a bad, "ye, eh no could we have a knife thing to sharpen our weapons is you have any?" I smiled.

The man nodded getting some and adding it to the bill, after paying we wandered home, sometimes taking the wrong turn we finally saw the hotel.

_Sam's POV_

We quickly made our way past the now silent houses lining the streets, suddenly we heard some shouting and arguing from a bar beside us, looking at Cheyennes worried face we tried to walk by quickly but a man in his thirties stumbled of obviously drunk.

"Hellloo ladies" he slurred eyeing us, "we need to leave sorry" Cheyenne stated avoiding his eyes, I walked beside her as he reached grabbing our arms.

"Why don't we have some fun first, what are you doing out here so late at night?" he smirked pulling us closer to his dirty form.

"No thanks" I said pulling away, but his grip only tightened. We managed to break free as he tried to reach for us again another man about the same age, stinking like alcohol also stumbled out the bar holding up a bottle of some sort of alcohol.

"Oh you found some fresh meat" he slurred at the first drunk who was now standing in front of Cheyenne, our eye widened in worry.

They both backed us into a wall laughing.

"Go away!" I shouted holding out my Katana.

They laughed smacking it out of my hand as I had a loose grip on it, Cheyennes eye began to tear up, I joined her holding her hand.

She glanced at me swallowing hard, suddenly the two men grabbed our arms pressing against us. We gritted our teeth and closed our eye's in shock.

After a few second we heard a yell and were released, "Saeko look" I stated letting go of her hand, she took a second to realize that I meant her and opened her eyes.

In front of us stood the one and only Yamato and Sai with angry faces as the two thugs hurried away with shocked and bruised faces.

"Thank..thank you soo much" Cheyenne whispered kneeling on the floor in shock, I joined her sliding down the wall with teary eyes.

"No problem, what are you doing out here?" Yamato asked helping me up, Cheyenne was helped up by Sai who dropped her by accident as she collapsed onto the floor probably of exhaustion.

"Saeko are you ok?" I asked worried trying to lift her limp body, Sai smiled at me 'creepppy' and lifter her up bridal style.

"She's fine just shocked" Yamato said helping me up,I nearly fell but he caught me as he swung one of my arms over my shoulder helping me walk alongside Cheyenne and Sai.

"To answer your question, we were training and couldn't find home, we're new" I smiled. Yamato nodded "be more careful next time, who know what would of happened if we weren't late back from our mission".

They helped me and Cheyenne up the stairs and laid Cheyenne onto the bed. She opened her eyes lowly to stare at Sai who had just laid her down, smiling she got up slowly as Sai backed away.

"Thank you, I kinda blacked out" she said with a slight blush.

"No wonder that was close" Yamato said sitting me down, "Thank you we can take it from here" we both smiled at our two saviours as they left with a wave closing the door behind them.

"You ok?" Cheyenne asked me lying down again, "yeah you?" I asked back, she nodded closing her eye's.

"Cheyenne?" I asked, "hm?" she said facing me, "Yamato helped me walk omfg Im sooo happy" I squealed jumping up and down on my bed, she laughed nodding.

"Trust you to act like that after a near death experience mess, calm down" she laughed.

I sighed calming down "night" I said.

"Night Sam" she answered back.

_Cheyenne's POV_

'That was horrible, well at least I got carried WOOP! I cheered in my head slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

That's the second chapter hope you enjoy it please R&R so I know if I should update ^^

Next chapter a little more will happen.

~Chichi4mangaHero


	3. Chapter 3 We meet again

We meet again Chapter 3

I have to write chapter 3 as my friends going to kill me if I don't soon xD Well I like writing it but I'm hoping for more reviews ^^ And sorry for the previous spelling mistakes :)

On with the desclamier...Shikamaru :D

Shikamaru: Do I have to?

Me: Jup or I'll get Sam ;3

Shikamaru: Oh god please don't I'll do it

Me: Oh Sammmm!

Shikamaru: Chichi4mangaHero does not own Naruto or any of it's charackters, except herself and her friend...

Me: Good your safe ^^ 'for now'

Shikamaru: What a drag..

Me: You just ended your lucky streak

Shikamaru: whaa ? Oh no!

Sam: Oh Shikaaaaa !?

Me: Oh what innocent love heehee :)

* * *

_Cheyenne's POV_

I woke up nearly falling of the bed with a shiver running down my back, 'what a dream' I thought looking around the dark room, 'I guess the sun hasn't risen jet' I thought getting up nearly falling over the carpet with my drowsiness. "I hate mornings" I mumbled to myself opening the curtains a little to stick my head through them so see the sun is just beginning to rise in the hurrayson only letting a few rays escape hitting my face giving me a warm welcoming feeling.

'I know' I smiled, I hardly ever see the sun rise, I quickly got changed into some comfy ninja pants and a grey t-shirt, putting on my ninja sandals I hurried out of the door but before I could close it an idea came to me. I walked back inside the bed room opening the window slowly not to wake up the snoring Sam.

I nearly tumbled out the window but quickly held on to the top of the roof, 'close one' I thought looking around to find somewhere to climb onto the roof from, I struggled up nearly falling of 5 times and eventually made it sitting down with my knees pulled into my chest, watching the sun rise I thought of my home, my friends and family my eye's started to tear up with all the memory's. The sun ride was indeed beautiful especially here in this world.

'I wonder if I'll ever see them again, they'll get worried sick oh god whats going to happen' I sighed a chill running through me as cold wind his my exposed arms. My red hair swept in the wind covering my eye's for a second.

I led out a squeak falling backwards my eyes wide in shock as an Anbu ninja stood in front of me a mask covering his or hers face.

"Are you Saeko?" he asked blankly giving me a wierd feeling.

"Ye..yes" I stuttered getting up, "what do you want?" I asked stepping back.

"The Hokage has called for you and your friend, I have to ask you some questions" he said showing me a letter from the Hokage with some questions and a signature.

"Sure I guess, I'll go get Miyuki" I said moving towards the window to get her.

"No I'll ask them separately" he ordered stepping to block my way. Now I was worried.

"But " I was about to protest when I noticed something, this guy had no weapons, 'this is an Anbu he should have at least one' I thought suspiciously.

"Let's go" he said moving to the side looking back for me to follow. I nodded turning to him, I walked several spaces behind him watching him intensely.

After reaching the edge of the hotel roof I kicked his legs swiftly knocking him over to my surprise, I quickly turned heading for the other end of the roof towards my window, I swung around seeing him get up I quickly made my way down jumping through the window into the bedroom, I closed the window and turned to quickly gather my weapons and katanas. "Sam get up quickly we got trouble!" I shouted throwing some clothes and her weapons at her as she jumped up.

"What's wrong?" she asked getting changed quickly, "theirs some guy, he said he wanted to ask us some questions, he was and Anbu and didn't want me to get you and he had no weapons" I said quickly putting on some different clothes and strapped my Katanas to either side of me.

"Let's go!" I said opening the door, she nodded running past me when the window shattered revealing the Anbu with Kunai in hand, 'ohhh crap' I said closing the door as he threw it hitting the door with a thud.

We ran outside quickly as everyone was still asleep we hurried towards the village gates as we were supposed to go there yesterday but forgot.

"Hello?, Is anybody there we need help!" I yelled out stopping to look around Sam joining me.

"Your a little late" I low voice said stepping out the shadows just behind the gates. "Who are you?" I asked squinting my eyes in an attempt to see them better.

He stepped out covered in blood, "the guards are all dead they can't help you now silly girls" he grinned pulling out a big sword.

"What?, who are you what do you want?!" Sam asked shocked as we realized all the dead, bloody body's around us.

"Oh god" I stuttered pulling my own sword, "we need to get out of here" I whispered to Sam beside me.

"No point running I'll track you down" the voice suddenly whispered behind our backs, we jumped back whirling our swords at him which he dodged with ease stepping back with a smirk.

With a poof the Anbu man from earlier appeared beside him pulling of his mask.

"Sorry I lost them boss" he said transforming back into his normal from, which surprisingly was one of the drunk man from the day before.

"It's fine don't let them get away now" he growled back at his subordinate who nodded jumping at us.

We turned and ran straight ahead not thinking just running, 'dammit we really need help' I thought picking up the pace as the two men followed close behind.

"You can't run forever" the 'boss' said with an evil laugh, we kept running until we reached a river, "Oh no" I breathed out looking back at the two smirking man.

"What do we have here, two bunnies trapped by the big bad wolf's" the bigger man laughed grinning.

"What do you want, leave us alone" Sam yelled stepping back, "you humiliated my men yesterday we're here to finish what they've started and showing you who's boss" the boss laughed pulling out a Kunai.

"But we didn't do any.." I was cut of by the man holding his Kunai to my throat, "leave her alone!" Sam demanded flying a punch at him, he jumped back easily avoiding it.

"You can't fight us, just give up" he laughed slashing at me, I quickly blocked it with my Katana nearly falling back into the river.

After another second of hesitation of either jumping into the river or giving up a black cloaked figure appeared in front of us throwing away the two men into the river.

Me and Sam looked at each other in shock and relieve, the figure turned to reveal an intimidating red stared that I knew to well.

"Thank you" was all we could say as he turned to stare us down, "thank you Itachi" I mumbled avoiding his eyes.

He give me a blank reply nodding before looking to his right as another figure appeared, "we came all the way here to get these scared little girls how pathetic" Kisame laughed looking at his partner.

"We're not weak!" Sam said regaining her confidence, "really, not from what I've seen Itachi just saved your ass" he smirked glaring at us. We both huffed glaring at them.

"We are here to collect you and take you to our leader, Deidara and Sasori have both informed me of your chakra, we wanted to see it for ourselves and indeed it's...special" Itachi hesitated at the last word as if he didn't know how to describe it.

"But we need to see Tsunade-sama first she needs to know about the killings at the village gates" I said looking at Itachi, "no" he simply said turning to leave.

"No, why not?" I moaned walking up beside him in annoyance as Sam walked beside Kisame inspecting his fish face.

"We don't have time, they'll find out soon enuf, Leader-sama will get annoyed if we're late" Itachi stated giving me a quick glance before tuning back towards where he was walking.

I huffed standing on the spot, "well your going to have to take me then I'm not leaving w.." I yelped as Kisame pushed me forward from behind, "what was that for?" I yelled annoyed.

"Your acting like a spoiled child, just get a move on" he said walking past me.

'Idiot' I thought, "make me" I huffed looking away avoiding his smirk.

"Ok" he simply said swinging his sword at me.

"NOOOooo help fish face is going to hurt me Itachi" I yelled hiding behind the said man in fear.

"Kisame stop we don't have time for games, and you" he pointed at me, "stop provoking him I won't be there next time to stop him" he said turning to walk again.

My head sank low in depression "I'll protect you" Sam said in glee pointing at Kisame who was just behind Itachi now.

"Right and I'm Santa" Kisame laughed putting his huge sword back behind his back.

"I will watch me" she said proudly linking arms with me and dragging my depressed body beside her to follow.

* * *

After walking for hours we finally came to a stop as I was now dragging Sams dead body behind me as she stopped moving her lazy ass about two hours ago.

"Mess we're here get up" I yawned sitting down as Kisame give us a wierd look, "we call each other that" I smiled lying down.

"Right" he sais rolling his eyes and also sitting down putting his sword beside him, "Itachi I think the two girlys here should cook tonight, and find food we'll start the fire" he said to Itachi smiling evilly.

"That's sexist you fish face cook your damn self I'm off to collect the wood" I stated helping Sam up, "Don't call me that kitty" he faced me glaring, 'calm down' I thought smiling back.

" " I grinned, I jumped back as a kunai nearly hit my face but instead landed in the tree behind me.

"Wow dude too close you could of killed me" I breathed.

"I was aming at your face" he smirked getting up, I stepped back scared he was going to hurt me.

Sam walked up beside me giving him daggers as he smirked walking past us picking up his Kunai, "chill I was just picking this up" he laughed sitting back down on his spot.

"Your cooking" Itachi said looking at me, "oh hell no" I said waving my hands around, "yes, and your friend is helping he said heading of into the forest.

"No don't leave Kisame might kill me!" I howled running after him but Kisame blocked my way, "how did you know my name, I didn't tell you it" he said glaring at me intensly.

"Well I, I need to go bye" I smiled slipping past him running after Itachi.

_Sam's POV  
_

'Great now I'm left all alone' I sighed sitting down, Kisame turned to me "so are you as wierd as her?" he asked sitting down, "maybe" I smiled 'YES'.

He suddelny threw a Kunai at me, I didged it laening back, "wow what was that for" I said standing up, he only laughed running at me.

"I'm testing you, just a little fun while Itachi's gone" he laughed swinging his sword at me.

'damit' I thought running.

_Cheyenne's POV_

I walked after Itachi looking at his blank face, "do you ever smile?" I asked jumping a little as he looked at me fully for the first time before turning back.

"Why does that interest you" he said his voice still as blank as his face.

"Just wanted to know if you actually enjoy life?" I mumbled rolling my eye's.

"Can I ask you something, you need to promise not to get mad and try to kill me?" I smiled as we reached a little stream teeming with fish.

"hm" he said nodding as he slipped of his cloak and shoes, 'wow is it me or is it getting hot in here' I thought my face heating up as his figure was now seen with no cloak.

He looked at me a little confusion in his eye's, I quickly looked away hiding my red face, "why didn't you just tell Sasuke the truth?" I asked turning back around to see he was now right in front of me his sharingan now activated.

"Personal space" I laughed jumping back.

"What do you mean by telling Sasuke?" he said his voice dangerously low.

"You know what I mean, why go through all this pain it's much simpler to just tell him and he'll forgive you and then you could enjoy life" I said avoiding his eyes.

"You don't tell me what to do, how do you know about that?" he growled.

"I got my sources but that's besides the point, why go through all the pain and suffering?" I asked looking back into his deathly eye's.

"It has nothing to do with you, now tell me how do you know?" he demanded pointing a Kunai at my neck, I swallowed hard thinking 'no way out now' I thought stepping back to fall into the river by accident.

"See what you did idiot" I moaned getting up as cold water dripped down my soaked body and hair.

"Tell me or I will have to make you!" he demanded jumping in front of my holding my wrist and holding the Kunai to my throat dangerously close.

I closed my eye's shock trembling through my body, 'what a mess' I thought as my eye's started to tear up.

I realized I at least had to try, I needed to get back to Sam, survive this madness and get back home and if he's in my way so be it.

I opened my eye's wide glaring at him with my smirk as chakra started to pump through me and my eyes somehow seemed more sharp and precise.

Itachi's eyes widened for a second and he stepped back tripping and landing on his ass in the water.

"What is it, is their something on my face?" I asked examining my face.

"Your, you're and Uchiha? Since when, I thought I killed everyone? he said stunned, I was shocked too what was he talking about? I turned to look at my reflection in the water, 'wow' I thought 'I have the sharingan WOOP'.

_Sam's POV_

I ran as Kisame threw another Kunai past me this time containing a paper bomb 'crap' I thought jumping back as it exploded in my face, them things are bloody sore.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled at the Smirking Kisame who only chuckled.

"Make me" he laughed swinging his massive sword once again my eye's widend, I would be able to escape now 'sprry shane' I thought as it closed in on me but suddenly a power overwhelmed me and the sword along with Kisame where propelled backwords with such force they were thrown through a tree.

I looked around for the source of the power and realized it must of been me. Looking at my hands I didn't notice anything.

"You have the rinnengan?, interesting" Kisame smirked getting up and whipping of the bits of tree and dirt that covered his form. "How I didn't even know?" I asked looking for somewhere to look at my reflection.

"Must of activated it when you were pissing your pants" he laughed heading back "play times over let's get the fire set up" he said not looking back.

"Why did you attack me then tuna?" I asked walking up beside him, "I'm not a Tuna or a Fish!, and I was just seeing what you can do" he muttered as we arrived back at our camp.

_Cheyenne's POV_

After looking at my sharingan for an hour I helped Itachi up and we caught some fish putting it into is big cloak, "Wow I got a big one" I yelped as a fish two metres long wiggles in my arms dam that thing was strong.

"Be careful he said stepping over to take it when the fish went crazy hitting him and me across the face before struggling out of my arms making me fall as its bit tail slapped onto my bare ankle as I splashed into the water accidentally holding on to Itachi's shirt dragging him down with me.

"God I hate fish" I said blushing as I tried to get up to realize he was on top of me his face between my shoulder and neck also struggling to get up.

"AHHHHhhh!" I screamed with a tomato face as a huge gallon of blood came streaming out of my nose into the river and over Itachi as I blacked out I saw his pink face as he tried to help me up with concerned eye's.

_Sam's POV_

I heard I shrill scream from nearby, getting up I ran hearing Kisame behind me. "Saeko ?!" I yelled out stopping as I saw her dead with a nose bleed in Itachis arms as he stepped out of the small stream soaked.

"What happened?" I asked laughing inside 'oh I know what happened'.

"You had a little to much fun there Itachi" Kisame laughed picking up a cloak full of fish before heading back.

"So that's your power" Itachi said looking at my eye's, "did you know what she had?" he asked moving her a little as he carried her bridal style. I looked at him confused and he just shook his head moving past me. "Carry the wood" he said before sprinting off, 'ass face' I thought picking it up before hurrying after them.

_Cheyenne's POV_

I woke up with a groan looking around to find I was being carried by the still wet Itachi, "hey put me down!" I struggled thrashing around, "no you can't walk" he simply stated ignoring me "I can walk watch me" I said jumping of him on to the ground instantly falling as pain shot up from my ankle through my body, luckily Itachi caught me smirking.

"Don't you smirk at me" I growled as he picked me up again, and running again to arrive back at the camp shortly after.

* * *

After settling down at the camp Sam arrived panting with a stack of wood, "god you could of waited messes" she hissed throwing them at Kisame who just caught them and stocked up the little fire.

"Wow Saeko look you've got the sharingan, look what I've got" Sam laughed jumping around like the mess she is, "I know wow your eye's look cool" I squeaked jumping around on the floor like a retard.

"Why don't you get up?" she asked stopping her act as Kisame stared at her like he'd seen a ghost.

"Bust my ankle" I said nervously scratching the back of my head, she shook her head suddenly jumping down trying to strangle me, "God shane now we can't be retards together" she moaned shaking me.

"Sorry" I yelled, she finally let me go sitting beside me, "what if joan finds us?" she asked looking around.

"Oh hell no I won't be able to run and the two messes over there wouldn't stand a chance" I said shocked also looking around.

"Who's Joan?" Kisame asked confused, we both turned to him at the same time creeping him out, "she's Sam's creepy neighbour who stalkers her, she's an old granny who likes fish and hide and seek" we both said at the same time except Sam said 'me an I said Sam'. We gave each other a high five "sisters we both laughed at the same time bursting out laughing at our insyncness.

"Strange" they both said at the same time only making us laugh harder as we talked about how she went all angry because Sam's little friend Natasha messed up her toilet roll, and how she always tries to talk to Sam. 'Oh the good old days'.

* * *

I decided to stop it here I was going to make it longer but Sam was begging me to show her the next chapter XD

Hope you enjoy R&R please it's much appreciated, sorry for any spelling mistakes.

~Chichi4mangaHero


	4. Chapter 4 Akastuki

Akatsuki Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, stupid school xD

Thank you for all the nice reviews I hope you enjoy.

disclaimer by...Itachiiii x3

Itachi: no

Me: Oh yes lazy ass

Itachi: *starts to walk away*

Me: NoooooO!

Itachi: I'm not getting pulled into this

Me: oww, come on frowney face want a hug ?

Itachi: Chichi4mangaHero does not own naruto or any of it's charakters except her self and her wierd friend.

Me: HEY! She's just as wierd as me

Itachi:...

Me: ok she's worse

Sam: You talking about me?

Itachi and me: Nooooo...

* * *

_Cheyenne's POV_

I woke up with a frown as my ankle was being an ass face, "Awwww" I moaned gripping at as I swayed back and forward in pain.

"What's wrong girl?" Kisame asked from across me, surprisingly already up.

"My name is S.A.E.K.O not girl, and I'm in pain mess my ankle is giving up on life" I moaned crawling over to Sam with my messed up ankle.

"Miyuki come one get your ass up" I said shaking her, she stirred turning around with a groan.

"Kisame come over here I need your help" I said looking at him, he put it sword down confused and walked over.

"Why do you need help just hit her or something" he groaned.

"No I'm help crippled can't you see, right lean over and face her try to grin" I smiled he thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Why?" he asked, "Just do it fish face" I groaned shoving his face next to Sam's so he was facing her.

"Ohhh look it's Sasori" I said as if I was surprised.

Her eye's snapped open instantly widening as she came face to face with the grinning Kisame.

"Holy mother of god, jesus christ, fuck my" she kept ranting on as she scurried away as far as possible from the now laughing Kisame as she was shocked out of her life, 'mission accomplished' I smirked.

"Next time I would just get up" I laughed as she gave me a death glare which I waved off crawling back to my spot of...dirt I slept on.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked looking around as I just noticed he wasn't there. "Went to catch some fish by the river he was up early" Kismae stated sitting back down on his spot next to his overgrown sword.

"So you were just watching us sleep?" I asked a shiver running down my back as he smirked at me "don't worry you're nothing pretty to look at" he laughed.

I frowned huffing 'I have an idea' I thought closing my eye's before opening them a revealing my swirling sharingan.

"Nice" Sam smiled walking over. "I know" I smirked looking around to find Itachis chakra signature.

'Found you' I thought focusing on his chakra, "Oh no" I thought seeing more chakra signatures around him.

"What is it?" Kisame asked looking over at me and Sam.

"I'm tracing some more chakra signatures around Itachi, a lot, like a gang or something" I said not taking my eye's of them as more joined, "and their getting more" I said worried.

"He's probably already sensed them and waiting for the to attack" Kisame simply said shrugging his shoulders.

"But their a lot and some have a lot of chakra, shouldn't we help?" I said glancing at Kisame.

He shook his head "fine, it'll be some fun, but he really doesn't need it so if he sais anything it was your idea" he said getting up.

I tried following but failed, Sam had to help me, as I was slouched over her shoulder for support.

I had my sharingan still on seeing that the fight began and Itachi was heavily outnumbered we hurried along.

"Having fun?" Kisame asked as we reached the river coming out of the forest.

"hm" Itachi said glancing at us as he continues slaying the attacking men one by one. He wasn't wearing his cloak and his trousers were rolled up as he was in the river fishing before the fight began.

Kisame soon joined in leaving me and Sam beside an old tree. "Sit here I'll keep a look out just in case" Sam said helping me sit down before pulling her Katana in a defensive stance.

I huffed looking at Itachi fight with only a kunai, 'like a boss' I thought laughing to myself.

"Hey Sam do you remember badge"

She turned to me with a smile "Jup the raptor face" she laughed, I joined in making a wierd turtle neck face with a pedo face combined that looked like her face on the badge (Velociraptor face).

We continued laughing before I noticed somone walk up behind her, "Miyuki behind you!" I said pointing behind her, she spun around narrowly missing the kunai thrown at her by a big muscular guy.

"Hello girlys" he smirked pulling out another Kunai, 'she won't be able to take him alone' I thought pointing my own katana and pointing it at him.

"You won't last long" he smirked running at Sam, their swords collided and Sam jumped back next to me.

"I'll lead him away you stay here" she said glancing at me, I gave her a 'wtf' look and pointed at my bust ankle.

"I can't go anywhere" I sighed nodding, she nodded back slashing her sword and then running further into the battle with the man following her close behind.

'This better not last long' I sighed looking at Sam struggle, she was quite good but was mainly blocking rather than attacking.

"I see you've been unclaimed" A voice said behind me, I turned to see another man around the age of 20, quite muscular and i must say quite good looking smirking at me. "Oh and your an Uchiha, funny I thought they were whipped out good for me killing the last girl one".

"I like to wait for the victims to come to me, and your not killing me" I smiled standing to lean against the tree on one leg.

"Well I think you've waited long enuf, it's over girl" he said pulling out a sword similar to mine.

"I'm not just a pretty face" I smiled jumping/falling at him as he stepped back avoiding my sword with a smirk.

"Sure thing" he laughed pulling me up by my collar and staring right at me.

My face heated up 'why am I doing this, he's gonna kill me' I thought avoiding his eyes.

"You shouldn't be blushing girl, I'm about to kill you" he smirked pointing his sword at my throat.

"I thought that too" I coughed as the air was getting thin around me and his grip tightened on me throat.

"Time to say good bye" he laughed lifting me further as I struggled at his grip, I coughed gasping for air, 'is this it, am I to die here' I thought as my vision blurred focusing and un-focusing on the smirking mans face in front of me.

...

"Weak" someone said in front of me, "you disgust me" it said, I realized it was Itachis as he stood behind the man holding me up.

"And who the fuck are you?" the man asked looking around with me still gasping for air.

"Praying on the weak and vounrable, while their are others that are your own size, disgusting" Itachi said angrily.

I coughed smiling at him in hope, "kinda dying here" I coughed as the man looked back at me lifting me above his head.

Itachi teleported behind the man who wasn't fast enuf to react and stuck his kunai into his back. The man let me fall right onto my ankle and onto the floor.

'Bastard that hurt' I cringed gripping my ankle as the man dropped down beside me with wide dead eyes.

"You shouldn't be here, Pain-sama wouldn't of been happy if one of you died", he said walking over to me.

I blushed looking away "yeah, yeah I know, I just saw you were in trouble" I mumbled as he stared me down with his sharingan, mine suddenly activated it's self and I stared back.

'Was that a little sadness I saw?' I thought looking right at him, "let's go Kisame is finished" he said helping me up, I frowned as my ankle was killing me.

"One sec, i want to try something" I smiled, he let me down carefully and crouched down beside me.

'I can do this' I thought placing my hands onto my ankle, concentrating some chakra formed around my hand glowing blue.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked with Sam beside him.

"Shut up" I quickly said, my eyebrows furried as I concentrated harder thinking of healing and green chakra.

My hands began to glow red before turning green with healing chakra, "PoW sip on that!" I cheered healing myself quickly before getting up and stretching.

"I needed that" I sighed.

"Well done, who's your teacher?" Kisame asked looking a bit stunned.

"No one, well Shikamaru helped me with chakra training and simple stuff I did this myself" I stated proudly.

"No need to ask all full of yourself girl" Kisame said with a laugh.

"You ok Miyuki?" I asked looking her over as her face was slightly dirty and her clothes ripped.

"I'm fine mess" she smirked, we began walking as Sam and Kisame chatted I guess they like each other now after battling together that doesn't surprise me.

"Thanks by the way, for saving me" I smiled at Itachi who walked beside me, "It was my duty to protect you until we reach the base, no need to thank me" he said with a flat voice.

"I know that, but theirs more, the things you said about the weak, which I'm not and stuff" I giggled as he only glanced at me.

* * *

We continued heading towards the base, no trouble except the rain.

"We will arrive there tomorrow" Itachi said jumping up a tree, "Can we train?" I asked looking around an then settling my eyes on Kisame.

"Ok but don't defy me" he said pulling out a smaller sword. "Ha that sounded wierd" I laughed puling my own.

He taught us some sword skills, and how to block attacks more effectively it was quite fun actually.

"Hey Itachi, you were the Uchiha prodigy right? Well could you help me train my sharingan?" I asked looking up the tree as Sam and Kisame continued on chakra control and how to put your chakra into the sword.

Itachi looked down at me, "No" he said closing his eye's again. "Guys i need help" I sang, they smirked at each other. Kisame nodded at Sam and she pulled out a water bottle handing it to Kisame he kinda controled it making it sway in the air.

Sam concentrated and teleported behind Itachi and the other side of the tree hiding her chakra pretty well I must add. She poked him and he jumped a little turning to look at her.

Kisame formed a hand sign and the water flew over to Itachi hitting him square across the face and making him fall out the tree with a wet angry face. He landed quite gracefully in the floor in a crouched position and stood up a vein sticking out of his forehead.

"Now that's what you call owned" Sam laughed jumping down and resuming her own training.

"Right now your down, can you help me now?" I asked all innocent. He sighed "Fine".

I jumped up and down in glee WOOP. He was suddenly in front of me staring into my eyes with his sharingan activated.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered. "Activate it" he said look moving, I did as I was told and my eyes changed.

"Right, it's wierd but you have three dots already you usually start of with one" he said slightly impressed.

I stood proudly " but that makes it just harder to control" he said with 'was that a smirk?'.

"Did you just smirk at me, did the great Itachi Uchiha just smirk at me?" I asked like I was in shock stepping back.

He sighed sitting down on the spot. I joined him confused.

"First you need to know how to make an illusion and then your own illusion world" he said.

I nodded "how do I do that?" I asked, he closed his eyed and opened them breathing out slowly.

"Look into my eyes and let it flow" he said looking at me, I was confused but looked back into his eye's letting my self get lost in them.

I opened my eyes 'when did I close them?' I thought confused. I found myself in a very dark forest, no colour just black and white. 'Scary' I mumbled to myself.

"This is my world, you are in my allusion" a deep voice said all around me. I gasp felling a presence behind me, I turned to find Itachi with a blank face.

"You can not escape, I created this and now you will suffer" he said but his lips didn't move his voice was like the air echoing around me.

"What, I thought we were training?" I said shocked, "I decided against it" he smirked as he slashed at me, I fell back, struggling I got up and ran into the grey forest "You can not escape" Itachis voice laughed.

Suddenly I found myself surrounded by Itachis all holding a sword. "You have no control, think about it" he laughed as they all tried swinging the swords at me, one hit me in the shoulder making me shout out in pain.

'Think about it heh?' I thought concentrating trying to ignore the pain. "This IS NOT REAL!" I screamed jumping at what I thought was the real Itachi. I felt a sudden pain and woke up in the real world...ontop of him, he was also quite confused and I think I saw his face heat up and them return to normal.

"Sorry" I said getting off him, I saw Sam and Kisame smirk at me. "Shut up" I yelled at them and they laughed turning back to their training.

"What happened, why did you nearly kill me?" I asked annoyed. "I didn't even touch you, you were trapped in my sharingan allusion, and you quite successfully got out of it" he said.

"But you hurt me" I moaned, he sighed putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing it slightly then letting go.

"See no pain, it was all in your head, that's the power of the sharingan it will hurt you into the point of madness and despair" he said smirking. "There you go showing some emotion finally" I smirked back.

"Did you feel the power in that world?" he asked, "yeah, like it wasn't real, I had no power just my body" I said thinking back.

"Yes, now create your own world were you have control even if it's in your head for others who get trapped you can decide their fate and let them go crazy and die of a heart attack, while you're doing this you can continue to battle as long as the sharingan is still activated" he explained getting up.

"Now show me your power" he said, I nodded concentrating.

* * *

We arrived at the Akatsuki base the next day, it of course was hidden well as a cave in a mountain behind a huge rock. Itachi placed his hand on it letting some chakra loose on it.

It made a big grumbling noise and moved, 'wow'.

We walked in it was pitch black but after activating my sharingan all was good.

"Miyuki watch where your going" I said as she stepped on the back of my foot.

"Sorry I can't see mess" she groaned.

We arrived at a corridor heading left to a wooden door. "Stay here" Kisame said as Itachi knocked.

"Enter" The voice inside said 'Pain' I thought 'wonder how he is in real life'.

They both walked in, declaring they arrival they let us enter shortly after.

"My name is Pain but you have to call me Leader-sama be respectful and you may live longer, I have been informed of your powers" he looked at Sam's eye's who were now the same as his.

"We will be extracting your chakra and eyes for our use" he said coldly.

"Why we haven't done anything?" Sam asked shocked.

"We have no other use for you" he said simply.

"But we know things you can't dream of and we can both learn how to control this chakra and eye's so we can help you, who would be able to control it better than ourselves?" I said hoping,praying that he'd agree.

"You may join a team and help in missions, you will train with them and listen, if I see improvement on your skills you may stay alive and join us, but if not well I'll leave that to your imagination, now what information do you have?" he explained, we nodded. "We kinda know the future and stuff, like I know your not the real pain and your real name is Nagato and you're in a tree somewhere controlling the six paths of pain and.." I was cut of by a cough of Konan who was now stood beside his desk.

"How do you know all that?" He asked standing up, "I know much more, but I don't want to say it in front of Itachi and Kisame here, as I said we can kinda see the future and past" I smiled proudly, 'hope he bought that'.

He nodded sitting down, "do not tell anyone of this gift, not you either" he said yo us and then glanced at Itachi and Kisame who nodded.

"Leave, you will be staying with Deidara and Sasori as they already know you and these two have another mission" Pain said waving us off.

We bowed and left, "that was close" I sighed, Sam nodded standing beside me. "We will bring you to the living room and then your on your own I'm sure the brat and Sasori will find you" Kisame said.

Let's ...Miyuki?" I looked around noticing she was gone and the door was open to the room we just left 'oh no'.

"Get of girl" Pain shouted as I looked to find sam hugging him with a happy seal face. Konan looked a bit surprised but only laughed.

"No Miyuki stop, I know your happy" I yelled praying her off, "but shane look its pain, PAIN!" she said crazed with excitement.

We left eventually Kisame helping me drag her out the room, "here we are" Kisame said as we arrived at a little living area with a middle sized kitchen attached, only Hidan, Sasori and Deidara were present looking up at us.

"HEy guys we're back" Me and Sam said at the same time giving each other a high-five and yelling "sisters!".

They looked at us confused, will Hidan did Deidara and Sasori were used to it.

"Why did you have to come back un?" Deidara moaned, I huffed looking offended.

"I thought we were friends" I huffed. Deidara sighed.

"What cha doing?" I asked as he was sitting on the floor making something.

"Making art un" he smiled proudly.

"Were leaving, their staying with you Sasori" Itachi said as he and Kisame left with a not from Sasori.

"What your clay wow their awesome" I smiled looking as he sculpted them skillfully.

"Thank you un" he smiled smirking at Sasori before turning back to me.

"I'm really crap at it, my art teacher was a douche, she made me and Miyuki explain everything we did and we always had to do what she said" I huffed. "Jup real mess" Sam agreed.

"Who's Miyuki?" Deidara asked, "Oh em we call each other Miyuki and Saeko in this world just not to start confusion" I whispered to him he nodded.

"So could you teach me?" I asked nodding to his clay.

"It's hard un, and very dangerous but I'm a good teacher so yes un" he smiled handing me some. I squealed happily and he tought me the basics.

Sam was sitting with Sasori chatting about wood and puppet stuff.

"Damn I'm a failure at this, how did you learn this" I moaned throwing the failed bird clay to the ground.

Deidara laughed "It took me a while, you need to slow down and really think of what you're doing, and you definitely need practice un" he smiled handing me some more fresh clay.

I groaned "but I fail I'll never learn" I huffed trying again, my eyes widened as Deidara put his hands over mine and behind sculpturing it with my own, i looked up at him "feel how i do it, you'll learn better un" he said not looking at me I nodded trying to do some own movements, he let go watching me carefully and I finally managed to make a half good-looking bird. "Well it's ok not as good as your cute ones" I smiled.

"Their not cute, their deadly un" he huffed, "deadly but cute" I giggled.

"Now you need to learn how to make them explode at your command un, watch" I nodded as he concentrated some chakra into it, "I usually but the chakra into it when im making them with these" he showed me the mouths on his hands that were grinning at me.

"Their creepy, slightly pedoish" I cringed, he laughed holding up his clay bird.

"I usually make detonating clay birds but these are just practise and will only explode as dust un" he said.

"Wow the great Deidara not creating a boom" I said 'shocked' . "Shut up, or I'll blow you up un, I'm using this so I don't blow up this hideout" he said proudly. I giggled concentrating again.

He looked back at the birds, it began to move and fly above our heads, 'wow' I thought watching it in ow as it fluttered back and forth.

"Right un, now do this and KATSU" the bird poofed into smoke.

"I'll try" I said putting some chakra into the bird, it didn't move "What's wrong why isn't it moving?" I asked, "More chakra" he said, I did as I was told and it finally moved taking of.

I quickly made the hand sign and said 'katsu' as it poofed right over out heads the dust settling on our heads, I smiled sheepishly. "I should of waited until it was in the air didn't I? I asked, he nodded shaking the dust off.

"Very good for your first lesson un" he smiled getting up with his clay. "Thanks" I smiled finding that Sasori had left and Sam was smirking at me. "Shut up mess" I said annoyed, "I see what you did there shane" she laughed at my flustered face.

I jumped and my sharingan activated itself as Deidara cam up behind me tapping me on the shoulder. "Oh god don't do that" I laughed looking up at him, his eye's widened and he pointed at me.

"How do you have such eye's, I thought only Itachi and his annoying brother has them un?" he yelled, I shrunk back "I just got them" I said looking at his angry face.

"Those accusing eye's denying my art, they shouldn't exist un" he said sitting down beside Sam.

"But you think their art in their own don't you, almost beautiful" I smiled remembering what he said about Itachis eye's in their fight.

"I do not un" he huffed with a little blush, "oh but I know you do you sayed it yourself" I laughed as he looked at me in shock. "How did you know that un?" he asked.

"So im right?" I laughed as he shook his head. "Let's go to bed un" he said getting up.

"You'll sleep in my room and Miyuki in Sasori's, un" he said walking us down the hall he let Sam into Sasoris who was making his creepy puppet and we entered his room just across from Sasories.

"You sleep on the couch" he stated lying down on his kind sized bed at the middle of the room.

"I love all your sculptures they're really good" I smiled examining his various birds, owls and some other animals.

"Sleep, un and thanks" he said closing his eyes. I giggled seeing him lying on the bed blond hair sprawled across the bed 'he's to die for' I thought staring at his peaceful face.

"Stop staring, un" he laughed opening one eye. I quickly looked away blushing, 'dammit' I thought getting caught was embarrassing.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, hope you R&R and enjoyed reading slightly longer chapter than usual :D.

And I'm already apologizing for a late update for the next chapter just in case thank you for reading. I accept any ideas.

Chichi4mangaHero~


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know the Akatsuki

Chapter 3 Getting to know the Akatsuki

Sorry for the late update :) Schools a mess and I'm always tired.

Hope you enjoy I accept any ideas ^^ Warning for language.

Desclamier by...Hidan ;D

Hidan: Nop

Me: Yes

Hidan: no bit**

Me: No swearing !

Hidan: Ha like I would listen to a...

Me: SAM COME HERE AND KICK SOME ASS!

Hidan: Chichi4mangaHero does not own Naruto or any of it's characters except herself and her friend who's now going to kill me fu*k!

Sam: OH HIDAANNNN!

Me: I told you before, you should of just done it when i told you to *innocent face*

Hidan: Fuc* get of me !

Sam: *squezze hug* No.

* * *

_Deidara's POV_

I woke up not seeing the annoying 'Saeko' as she now calles herself sleeping on the sofa, 'where is she?' I thought getting up. I got dressed in my usual clothes with exception of my cloak, stretching I walked down the hall hearing some commotion in mine and Sasrois art/experiment room I turned and walked towards the door slowly opening the door..._  
_

_Cheyenne's POV_

Yawning I got up, seeing Deidara is still sleeping with his god like face 'oh what am I thinking' I thought quickly looking away and getting changed into the clothes the Akatsuki provided for me, it was a short sleeved top with a high collar and a small Uchiha sign on the back of it, some Kunais and I decided to keep my shoes, skirt and shorts on. Brushing my long annoying hair and putting it up in a middle high ponytail I walked up the door opening and closing it quietly glancing a last time at the sleeping Deidara._  
_

I walked across the hall, thinking before opening the door to find Sam as surprisingly already up and sitting beside a sleeping Sasori holding a small doll. "Sam, what are you doing come on" I whispered waving at her, she snapped out of her stare and looked at me flustered. She got up placing the doll on the chair before tip toeing over to me.

"What was that?" I asked smirking , she only went a little red avoiding my eye's, "ayyye I caught you" I laughed and she only huffed.

"Shut up peasant" she said stopping at a closed door, she looked at it with interest before opening it slowly, "wow" we both said staring at some kind of art room filled with paints, pencils, wooden unfinished dolls and mountains of clay.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Sam she nodded as we raced inside scrambling together paper, pencils and a rubber. "Finally I've been wanting to draw for ages" I sighed starring to draw a circle and then laying out where Deidaras eyes and mouth would go.

Sam nodded happily "Oh shane finally I can let go of all my drawing needs and we can finally draw together again" she said smiling like a small child (she loves drawing with me).

She continued to draw Sasori and Kiba hugging and..you know..kissing and I drew Deidara and a frowning Itachi.

After drawing some more random eye's and laughing about my friend other friends drawings as she always tried to draw people and totally failed as she posted it on facebook and everyone pretended to like it xD.

We shared some funny memories like hiding under the table at school as we werent supposed to be in the art room at break and a teacher walked by. Sam suddenly rolled up her paper and sneaked it under the table, I looked behind me to find a smirking Kakazu.

"So you think I'm the creep?" he asked sarcastically crossing his arms. "Hey, I was not doing such things" I huffed crossing my arms aswell.

"Can you leave Miyuki doesn't like being watched when she's drawing and I don't either especially by you" I said looking him in the eye.

"It's not only me you should be worried about kid" he smiled with a laugh, I jumped felling another presence in front of me, it was Hidan also smirking looking down at my drawing and Sam's who's he had stolen and she was trying to reach for. Sam hugged him suddely crying out in glee "besties" I sighed *swat drop*.

After calming down and realizing what Hidan had in his hands she got serious again "Hey give that back" Sam moaned trying to jump for it but failed as Hidan just held it up higher. "It seems this girl has some fantasies and isn't so innocent" he laughed showing it to Kakazu with a smirk.

I jumped again as Kakazu took my drawing straight out of my hand and held it up high for everyone to see, I tried jumping for it but failed even more epically than Sam due to my shortness.

I panicked seeing that Itachi was looking at my drawing with a confused expression and Kakazu was gaining on me with a smirk. "Get away stichy face" I warned backing away against the table.

"Why am I not in your drawings, am I not pretty enouf?" he asked now inches away from my shocked face.

I saw Sam getting flushed as Hidan was making fun of her drawings.

_Deidara's POV_

My eye's widened at what I saw, some drawing of me and Itachi was being held my Itachi, Hidan was now laughing at 'Miyuki' and Kakazu was dangerously close to Saeko. "Get away from the girl Kakazu" Itachi warned. _  
_

I looked behind me as Sasori walked in beside me also looking confused. "Want to interfere?" Sasori asked.

Before I answered I ran in throwing away Kakazu from Saeko in anger, Itachi was right beside me in a flash helping up Saeko as she fell with the force I ran at Kakazu.

I saw Miyuki hide behind Sasori at the door, "Help me Sasori" she pleaded, he huffed giving Hidan a stare down, Hidan walked over and handed Sasori the picture before walking out the room.

_Cheyenne's POV_

I was shocked to say the least, it all happened so fast, I saw Deidara walk in and not a second later he saved me from Kakazu and Itachi caught me from a fall, Sam was saved by Sasori and now it was only me with Itachi and Deidara beside me, Sam and Sasori who was inspecting her drawing. _  
_

"Thanks" I said taking my drawing from Deidara who had picked it up.

"No problem, un be careful" Deidara smiled, Itachi only nodded.

"Why did you draw us, un?" Deidara said pointing at my drawing, I hid it blushing a little.

"I dunno, just felt like it" I said looking over at Sam was was putting her drawing away.

"Their very good" Itachi stated, I was shocked 'was I just complemented by Itachi?' I asked myself.

"It's nothing" I heard Sam say to a questioning Sasori, "Yaoi fantasias" I sang, she gave me a death glare which I avoided laughing, Deidara joined in giggling at Sasoris and Sam's embarrassed faces.

I stopped laughing looking at Deidara's still smiling face, this is the first time I actually ever saw him laugh properly, "CUTEE" I squealed out in glee tackle hugging him to the ground, everyone looked at us in shock, except Sam who knew what was going on.

"What are you doing un?" Deidara ask flustered, I laughed "your laugh is sooo cute" I said standing up, he blushed 'why was he blushing?'.

"Thanks un" he said, I smiled nodding, I looked at Itachi who seemed more angry than I remembered, "what's wrong with you frowny face?" I asked inspecting his face, "Don't worry I'm sure laugh with be cute too" I said with a smile, he looked away with a slight smile twitching at his lips before walking out.

Sam ran away hiding from Sasori probably to go hang with Kisame.

_Sam's POV_

I sprinted down the hall finding Kisame in the training area, "hey" I simply said sitting down beside him. _  
_

He nodded at me before tuning back to meditating, "want to train?" I asked with excitement, "no" he said ignoring me, "fine" I huffed "I'll tell someone else my secret about Itachi and Saeko" I said turning to leave, "wait" Kisame pleaded.

"Then listen up peasant" I said smiling evilly.

His eye's lit up instantly as I sat down beside him, "right, before we came here, Saeko already knew Itachi" I smiled looking up at his confused face.

"how?" he asked.

"It's a little stakerish, she kinda watched him..." I trailed off as I didn't want to tell him the whole, complicated story of where we really live and who we really are.

"Righht.." He said worried.

"And now she likkkkess him, and Deidara" I wiggled my eye brows suggestively as he blushed a little before nodding.

"I see well, a little creepy but alright" he smirked.

"Don't tell her I told you though, she'll kill me" I said looking around just in case.

He nodded getting up, "Let's train" he grinned and I laughed patting his shoulders "alright peasant get ready to get your ass kicked".

_Cheyenne's POV_

After getting my breakfast and explaining to Sasori and Deidara what the pictures were all about...which was slightly awkward. I finally managed to find Sam fighting with Kisame in the training area.

"Miyuki, get your ass over here!" I yelled at her, she spun around half dead and struggled over.

"What is it?" she asked exhausted, "what happened?" I asked, looking down as she sat down with a huff, dirt covered her body and but even worse, her hair was a mess. I laughed at my joke trying to stop myself from laughing to loud and looking like an idiot.

"What you laughing at peasant?" she huffed, "My joke" I laughed.

She looked at me confused and I smiled "Her body was twisted at a wierd angle, but worse...her hair was a mess~~~" I said with a creepy voice, after a short pause Sam's brain processed what I had just said and we both burst out laughing on the floor.

After calming down and making our way back to our room's we decided to cause some...fun *smirks evilly*.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Sam exited, "I want to meet Hidan, and want to see Pain" she cried in glee a little to exited.

"Alllll right..." I breathed out, "Hidan it is" I smiled, she jumped up running out the door and I hurried after her 'oh Sam' I thought shaking my head in worry.

"Look he's over there" she sang, I put my finger to my mouth in a 'shhhh' motion and creeped up behind him as he was sitting on the living room couch watching TV.

I nodded at Sam who came up beside me and we counted to three.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

We jumped up both of us grabbing his shoulders and he yelled jumping to the other side of the room with a shocked face.

"Besties" we high fived laughing as he got up in a rage.

"What the F***!?, what the hell do you think your doing YOUR SO DEAD!" He yelled taking out his sithe and running after us, "RUNNN!" I shouted at Sam who ran up beside me as we hurried down the halls.  
'Oh crap'.

"No need to run you're going to die!" Hidan laughed quite close behind us "Pain" was all Sam said an I understood following her to the large door we arrived at yesterday.

"HElp!" me and Sam both shouted at the same time as we stormed into Pains office, he looked up from his paper work staring at our exhausted faces from running all the way here.

"How dare you enter like that, what do you want?" he asked annoyed 'scary' I thought, but before I could answer Sam was already in his arms crying fake anime tears.

"It's Hidan, he's trying to kill us Pain-sama please save us" she moaned hugging him as a vain popped out if his fore head.

"Sorry" I smiled hiding behind him as Hidan burst through the door blowing it of ist hinges.  
"Where are the Bitc**s!?" he yelled face full of anger and as bright as a tomato.

Another vain popped out on Pains forehead and I sank back to he floor behind him. "All of you SHUT UP!" Pain said even more angered than Hidan standing up, Sam dangled from his neck still crying out.

"Hidan calm down I am sure these girls didn't mean any harm, now both of you" he pointed at us "apologise and get out!" he said pointing at the door, well what was left of it.

"Oh hell they were, trying to frighten me!" Hidan said swinging at us and therefore Pain. 'Oh no he didn't' I thought in my head laughing.

A force that could hardly be seen catapulted Hidan into the next room with a grunt. Pain looked down at Sam in shock as she let go with a slight blush, "I didn't know you could do that" he said a little shocked.

"I didn't do it on purpose it was kinda like a reflex" Sam said, she was a little shocked "Oh i'm sorry Hidan bbz" She yelled hurrying to Hidans side helping him up.

"Oh well" I said backing towards the doorway. "Don't even dare come in here again" he warned giving me a death glare, I shrunk back hurrying off to get Sam who was still in the hall way, helping Hidan stand.

"Get off me, I can stand" Hidan warned and she let go in an instant as he fell to the floor, I laughed.

"Ok fine help me" I huffed, Sam grinned "What was that?, was that a please?" she asked jokingly.

"Ple...se" Hidan said with a childish blush, Sam giggled helping him up again.

After helping him back to the sofa we left heading back to the Art room..I'm still not sure what it is.

"So Sam...why were you watching Sasori sleep" I grinned and she tuned red hitting my arm.

"I was not" she huffed and I laughed "sure you weren't" I said rolling my eye's.

We did a little more drawing before Deidara came to get us to go on some wierd mission to find a girl who had stolen a scroll and we needed it.

* * *

"We have to get on...that?" Sam asked shocked, "hey don't diss Deidaras awesome clay bird" I said annoyed at Sam, "Shut up fat chunk I am not going on that" she said back with a huff.

"Just get on we need to leave un" Deidara said beside me, Sasori was already on the bird waiting impatiently. He was surprisingly not in his puppet thing as is was an easy mission as the worst we would come across would probably be some bandits.

"Move now kid, I hate waiting" Sasori said annoyed glancing back at us, "But Sasori I thought you were on my side" Sam cried, he huffed weirdly extending his puppet arm and wrapping it around Sam's waist swinging her up and down on Deidaras bird effortlessly. "HEy that's cheating" Sam moaned gripping onto the bird in fear.

I jumped on epically failing and sliding back down, trying again I failed, damn my smallness..."I'll help you un" Deidara smiled, I smiled back as he lifted me up and I struggled up with a sigh "thanks" I smiled, he nodded jumping up onto the front of the bird with glance.

"Hold on, un" he said before the bird took of, "Midget" Sam laughed but squealed as the bird moved gripping onto me for dear life, "I'm not small" I said annoyed but laughed at her fear.

"What a nice friend you are laughing at my pain" she cried, "Just don't look down" Sasori said to her with a huff, she stuck her tounge out at him "easier said than done" she said to herself.

"Wow" me and Sam cried as we turned a sharp corner and heard a deep rumbling from the sky, "oh hell no" I said shocked 'thunder'.

"Don't worry un, I'm an expert" Deidara said proud, we all jumped back as a lighting struck right in front of us in a flash. "Oh nooo, nonononon" I said now gripping onto Sam who was already hiding her face in my shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine, un" Deidara smiled, I only nodded as I started to shake and another thunder roared close by making me cry out. "Oh Sam we're going to die" I whispered into her ear and she only nodded.

I saw Deidara make some hand signs before he walked over to us and kneeled down beside me. "It's fine" he smiled putting a hand on my shaking shoulder.

I squeaked as another lighting striked behind Deidara highlighting his worried face. He gave me a wierd look of worry and sympathy and suddenly hugged me putting his head on my head. "Just relax un" he said calmly, my face was now burning red and my body was stiff, I couldn't move...until I jumped as Sasori took a sleeping Sam off me lying her down on his lap nodding at me, 'she must off fell asleep with exhaustion' I thought.

I leaned into Deidara closing my eye's with a smile still shaking. He let go off me for a minute, I opened my eye's wondering what he was doing, he handed Sasori a cloak from his bag and Sasori put it over Sam, I smiled and he handed me one, I put it on closing my eye's and lying down into Deidaras hug again 'fangirl squeallll! iuhwefiugwhsdcousahwjsa!' I was too exited in my head as I could practically hear my own heart beat in my ears, but started to relax as the weather calmed a little letting me fall asleep.

_Sam's POV_

I smiled squealing in my head as I was put onto Sasories lap with a cloak put over me for warmth, I peeked up at him with a red face quickly closing it as he looked down at me with a smile? was he smiling, wow awesome. I smiled falling asleep thinking of stuff I really shouldn't in this situation.

_Cheyenne's POV_

...

"Are we there jet?" I asked.

"No" Sasori said annoyed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"Still no"

"Now?"

"No"

"What ab..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Deidara cut in staring back at me, I laughed lying back into the gliding bird.

After waking up I discovered I was lying my myself beside Sam who was already awake eating a sandwich wich we then shared.

"Right we're here, the girl should pass through here in about an hour or so she's meting a dealer here un" Deidara said as we glided down to the ground beside a clearing.

Sam instantly jumped off in glee hugging the floor like a retard, "Finally solid ground, I missed you" she cried standing and then hugging a tree. *sweat drop*.

"Is she always like this after a flight?" Sasori asked worried, I nodded "probably, I've never flown with her before" I sighed as we walked into the surrounding forest Sam hurrying after us.

"Silence from now on me and Sasori will deal with the dealer, you capture the girl and bring her to us, understood un?" Deidara asked crouched down beside us, me and Sam nodded running to the other side of the clearing and jumping onto a tree in complete silence.

After another 10 minutes or so a young woman appeared out the forest she was about 20 a little younger, she was quite pretty, with square glasses, long brown hair in two pony tails, and simple clothes, she was dirty and looked quite exhausted, carrying the scroll in one hand she came to a stop panting in the middle of the clearing.

"Well, thank you for bringing it" A male voice said, the girls head shot up nodding, "Where's the medicine, I need it" she asked stepping back.

"I got it, but I think I want a little more from you, another mission" the man smiled evilly appearing in front of her with two of his followers beside him smiling.

"But we had a deal" she pleaded, "well that's now been changed" he laughed as the two men pushed her down taking the scroll and handed it to the boss who was the tallest of all of them.

"But.." she stopped as Deidara and Sasori came down on the two followers taking them down in a flash and then going after the boss as he turned and dodged a kunai and ran into the forest Deidara and Sasori hot in his heals.

That was out cue, we jumped out of the trees after the shocked girl who hurried away from us, "leave me alone" she cried and me and Sam only smirked Sam sped up quite surprisingly and teleported in front of the girl who fell back in shock breathing hard.

"Sorry can't let you go" I smiled, "But I don't have the scroll anymore" she cried, I smirked activating my sharingan.

"Layer" I said pulling her up and ripping off her other small scroll from her belt, opening it she was about to jump on me but Sam held her down. I put some chakra into it and a bigger scroll came out of it with a poof.

"Sorry, I couldn't trust that bastard" she said looking away. Sam only huffed letting her go, we turned and walked away but before we could take our second step she yelled a word and a huge pig/boar appeared running for us.

We jumped into a nearby tree, "to close" I said, Sam nodded. We both let out a yell as the tree shook as the bore attacked it. "What do we do now shane?" Sam asked worried.

I thought for a big holding on once more as the tree shook, "not so smug now are we?" the girl laughed.

Sam lets see if we can summon, I smiled she nodded.

Taking out the scroll from my bag I handed one to Sam, we already prepared one but never used them.

"I bit my thumb wincing as the cold air hit my wound, I sweaped my thumb over the paper putting some of my chakra into it at the same time as Sam.

I made a sign concentrating, and within a second a large cloud appeared in front of me, as it cleared my eye's widened. "You better thank me for this" the big white a grey wolf said giving me a glance before jumping down and biting down on the pigs back, it squealed jumping around. "Look" Sam said exited and I saw a flash of yellow before it vanished in a flash leaving some dust behind. "It's a cheetah" Sam smiled and I nodded 'no wonder it was so fast'.

'My' wolf was thrown of the big growling, the cheetah appeared beside him "Let's get this pig told" it said with a grin like near and the wolf nodded attacking it once more. The cheetah began making circles around the boar faster and faster until all you could se was wind and a little yellow. It began zig zaging though the boar biting and scratching it while it ran past it. The wolf cept biting and scratching it's back as blood gushed down its wounds and it finally puffed away leaving only a shocked Bit** and out summoning. "Woop!" I yelled jumping down.

"Well done" Is smiled at the wolf, it rolled it's eye's "yeah,yeah my name is Kuro" he said.

"And I am Kiiro" Sam's cheetah said walking beside her, it was bigger than a normal sized cheetah and much stronger built probably even strong enuf to ride.

"We will take our leave now" Sam's cheetah smiled with a bow before poofing away, my wolf grunted nodding and also poofing away. "Soo" I said angry turning around to the nervous girl.

"Sorry?" she asked.

We give her a little warning and walked away to the waiting Deidara and Sasori who were sitting by a tree board.

"Finally un, you took ages" Deidara complained, "sorry we had some trouble, but got the scroll" I smiled handing it to Sasori.

Deidara sighed, "What happened you're hurt" I said concerned as I saw some blood on his face.

He smiled "Its nothing, bashed my head un" he smiled, "He was to cocky" Sasori added, Deidara gave him a death glare before smiling back at me.

"Here sit" i said, he was confused but sat down. I put my hand on his forehead concentrating green chakra and healed it in a flash. "There" I smiled and he smile back "thanks un" he said getting up.

_Sam's POV_

I smirked at Cheyenne 'sneaky ninja' I thought, Sasori got up stretching and I glanced behind me jumping back slightly as the girl from earlier was standing beside me with hearts in her eye's, is she looking at my Sasori? 'Oh hell no' i thought staring at her. _  
_

"What are you doing here?" Cheyenne asked confused, she didn't asked instead pouncing into 'MY' Sasori with a squeal, "he's so cUTEE!" she said, Sasori was a little shocked.

"Oh no BITC* get OFF MY MAN!" I shouted angrily ripping her off him before kicking her ass over the forest.

"My man?" Sasori asked smirking, I blushed hiding behind Cheyenne. "FINE then I'll have this smexy thing" the girl somehow dared to come back not jumping for Deidara, 'she's sooo dead' I thought with a smirk.

Cheyenne grabbed her before she could even reach him tossing her to knows where with anger.

"You are both quite stong when angered, un" Deidara laughed.

WE nodded "she dared to cross out path" Cheyenne said, and I nodded sticking up my head with proud.

* * *

We arrived back at the base a few hours later instantly lying down on my spot on Sasories couch I sighed what a messed up day, 'THat Bitch!"' I thought angrly, "Calm down" Sasori said entering the room, I flushed stopping with a smile.

"And try not to watch me sleep next time" Sasori said with a smirk and I turned around quickly avoiding his laughing face. 'Oh shane'.

* * *

That's it for today sorry for any spelling mistakes, I hoped you liked it PLEASE R&R its much appreciated, I accept any ideas and maybe some character ideas.

:D

Chichi4mangaHero~~~


End file.
